inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Handa Shinichi
(Midfielder) |number= 6 |element=Wind |team= Raimon First Raimon Dark Emperors (former) Inazuma KFC (GO) (Coach) |seiyuu= Hiro Shimono |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO (game) |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 046 (GO) |debut_manga= Chapter 1}} Handa Shinichi (半田 真一) is a midfielder of the original Raimon team. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is the coach of Inazuma KFC. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' |-|IE2= *''"This jack of all trades may be a master of none, but he's a solid all-rounder."'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors form)= *''"This jack-of-all trades hopes the Aliea crystal can make him master of all."'' Appearance He has short, brown messy hair, that seems to have grown longer when he joins the Dark Emperors. His eyes are a shade of dark brown. In GO, he now wears a white collared shirt with a blue striped tie, dark grey pants and brown shoes. Personality Handa is kind, caring and optimistic, yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, despite the fact that he always gets scared by him when he appears silently. He often hangs around with Kabeyama and Shishido but mainly he is in the background reading. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka, are the first members to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou reopens it. He and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't play because there was no soccer club; they found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their soccer. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather than passing it to Gouenji. When Kidou replaced Shishido and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They then won against Teikoku Gakuen and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm attacked Raimon Junior High. During the time when he was in the hospital, Handa complained about himself because he isn't strong enough. The next time he appears he has joined the Dark Emperors and used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Takeshi from Mikage Sennou and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to his senses when Endou made them remember what playing soccer should really be about. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the other old members of Raimon cheered for them during their matches. Much later, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and final match against Little Gigant (he was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team, which had lots of members). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon, he is seen to have leveled up, being able to steal the ball from Ichinose Kazuya. After the match, they listened to Endou' s last words before they ended their school year. In episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he, and along with the rest of Raimon, were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's keep playing soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed to. Plot (GO) He appeared in Episode 46 as the coach of the Inazuma KFC. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie and Kurimatsu injuried]]Handa, allong with his teammates from Raimon, had a match against Ogre in the final from Football Frontier. After Zagomel stopped The Phoenix with Needle Hammer, he, Matsuno and Kurimatsu were injuried by Eskaba's Death Rain. He was later replaced by Shourinji. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Handa, you'll need to have: *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Matsuno Kuusuke (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats IE= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 71 |-|IE2 Normal Form= *'GP': 154 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 71 |-|IE2 Dark Emperor Form= *'GP': 214 *'TP': 213 *'Kick': 85 *'Body': 86 *'Control': 85 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 84 *'Stamina': 85 *'Guts': 85 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 145 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 97 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Rolling Kick' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'DF Cyclone' *'SH Freeze Shot' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'SH Rolling Kick' *'DF Shooting Star' *'SK Shoot Force' Dark Emperors form *'SK Ikemen Up!' *'SH Revolution V' *'OF Mogura Shuffle' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'SH Rolling Kick' *'DF Shooting Star' *'SH Odin Sword' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' |-|GO 2:= *'DF Wonder Trap' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' *'OF Zigzag Spark' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Rolling Kick' *'SH Revolution V' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Offensive Tactics reduced by 30. *Total TTP increased by 40. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *He is always frightened by the presence of Kageno. *Shinichi in his name means "true one" in Japanese. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma KFC (GO)